A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
The compressor and turbine sections typically include a series of alternating rotors and stators. Turbine and compressor rotors may include a rotor disk and a plurality of circumferentially spaced turbine blades. Rotor disks may include cover plates attached thereto. Rotor disks cover plates may be subject to high radial forces. Further, cover plates may be subject to high stress at the contact surfaces of cover plates, which may reduce the performance and operating life of the cover plates.